conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Język ęmucki
290px|right|thumb|Kilka słów zapisanych pismem późnym nowoczesnym 200px|right|thumb|Flaga Ecji jest nieoficjalnym symbolem języka ęmuckiego Język ęmucki (od ęmyt - bytowy) - polisyntetyczny język używany przez Etów w świecie Gruszek na Wierzbie. Historia Legenda Język ęmucki należy do rodziny języków środkowoeuremickich, używanych we wschodniej i południowej Euremice Północnej, północnej Euremice Południowej i zachodniej Łazji. Jest najbliżej spokrewniony z językiem białodolskim, etnolektem ymnickim i ąckim. Rozwój języka ęmuckiego można podzielić na cztery fazy: * język praęmucki (dawniej niż 2000 lat temu) - język najwcześniejszy, powstały bezpośrednio z proto-środkowoeuremickiego; w większości rekonstruowany - nieliczne inskrypcje abdżadowe. Podzielił się na język staroęmucki i proto-białodolski. * język staroęmucki (2000-1400 lat temu) - kolejny etap, pod koniec którego ukształtowało się pismo wczesne. * język średnioęmucki (1200-600 lat temu) - etap silnego zróżnicowania dialektalnego. Język średnioęmucki jest wspólnym przodkiem języka nowoęmuckiego, ąckiego i ymnickiego. * język nowoęmucki (od 400 lat do dziś) - współczesna forma języka, rozpowszechniana dzięki wynalazkowi interrecji. Etymologia nazwy Nazwa język ęmucki powstała przez zapożyczenie ęmuckiego zwrotu (ral)ęmyt syr'atkan, który etymologicznie można podzielić na pięć części: * ral-'' to pozostałość po staroęm. przedimku określonym ''lɑlə * ę'' to orzecznikownik od ''et <- staroęm. ɛ(tə) o znaczeniu obecny, będący * natomiast myt jest już nowszym tworem. Przypuszczalnie jest to relikt dawnego məmu(tə) lub tə̃mu(tə), gdzie nosowość została później reanalizowana jako orzecznikownik * syr'at pochodzi od praęm. *''zurəhɑ'' oznaczającego mowę i *''zur(ə)hɑtə'' oznaczającego mówcę.Gdzieniegdzie jako owe słowa identyfikowano inskrypcje s.r.h.h i s.r.h.t. * kan (średnioęm. kanə) odpowiada systemowi lub narzędziu. Fonetyka thumb|250px|Diagram samogłosek dla języka ęmuckiego W języku ęmuckim występuje 20 spółgłosek i 6 samogłosek. Samogłoski |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Prawie przymknięte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Półprzymknięte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Średnie |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Półotwarte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Prawie otwarte |- | style="height:30px; font-size:smaller; text-align:right;" | Otwarte |} Spółgłoski W przypadkach, gdzie podano kilka alofonów, pierwszy symbol oznacza standardową wymowę. W języku ęmuckim spółgłoski dzielą się na: *'nagłosowe' ( ) - mogą występować jedynie przed samogłoskami (inicjał sylaby). Mogą znajdować się pomiędzy nimi (wtedy poprzedzająca samogłoska wykazuje niewielkie wzdłużenie). *'wygłosowe' ( ) - znajdują się zawsze po samogłoskach; tylko przed spółgłoskami nagłosowymi i na końcu wyrazów (koda sylaby). *'obojętne' ( ) - występują zarówno przed samogłoskami (inicjał), jak i spółgłoskami nagłosowymi (koda). Geminaty Geminaty mogą być tworzone przez spółgłoski obojętne. Mogą też powstawać ze zbitek dwóch bliskich sobie spółgłosek (pierwsza wygłosowa lub obojętna, druga nagłosowa) wskutek asymilacji. Afrykaty Wskutek procesu podobnego do geminacji powstały afrykaty wygłosowe: (ts) (tś) (tz). Fonotaktyka *inicjały: *ośrodki (mediały): *finały: Struktura sylaby: IM(F) Sandhi Nazalizacja Nazalizacja obejmuje tworzenie imiesłowów biernych grup I i III oraz tworzenie stopnia najwyższego przymiotników. Usilnienie Usilnienie następuje przy stopniowaniu przymiotników i niektórych sufiksach słowotwórczych zakończonych spółgłoską oraz w grupie IV b imiesłowów biernych. Cofnięcie Cofnięcie (-M.I'MF -> -M'F.IM-) występuje w stopniowaniu niektórych przymiotników i przy honoryfikacji. Geminacja Asymilacja Spółgłoska wygłosowa upodabnia się do następującej po niej spółgłoski nagłosowej dźwięcznością i miejscem artykulacji. Niezapisywana. Pisownia :Główny artykuł: Pismo ęmuckie Nowoczesne pismo emuckie :Główny artykuł: Pismo ęmuckie nowoczesne Alfabet łaciński Łacinka używa 18 liter spółgłosek, 12 liter samogłosek: * ' (apostrof) ʔ}} al'of ʔælʔʌf}} * A a æ}} a ʔæˑ}} * Ą ą æw̃}} akyś ʔæˑkɯɕ}} * B b b}} bo bʌˑ}} * D d d}} do dʌˑ}} * E e e}} e ʔeˑ}} * Ę ę ew̃}} ekyś ʔeˑkɯɕ}} * F f f}} of ʔʌf}} * G g g}} go gʌˑ}} * H h h}} kah kæh}} * I i i}} i ʔiˑ}} * Į į iw̃}} ikyś ʔiˑkɯɕ}} * J j j}} ij'ot ʔijʔʌt}} * K k k}} ko kʌˑ}} * L l l}} al ʔæl}} * M m m}} me meˑ}} * N n n}} ne neˑ}} * O o ʌ}} omikrun ʔʌˑmikɾon}} * Ǫ ǫ ʌw̃}} okyś ʔʌˑkɯɕ}} * P p p}} pe peˑ}} * R r ɾ}}W inicjale sylaby. ɹ}}W kodzie sylaby. ro ɾʌˑ}} * S s s}} so sʌˑ}} * Ś ś ɕ}} śe ɕeˑ}} * T t t}} te teˑ}} * U u o}} u ʔoˑ}} * Ų ų ow̃}} ukyś ʔoˑkɯɕ}} * V v v}} ve veˑ}} * Y y ɯ}} y ʔɯˑ}} * Ỹ ỹ ɯ̃ː}} ykyś ʔɯˑkɯɕ}} * Z z ʑ}} ze ʑeˑ}} Litery Yy z tyldą zastępują nieobecne w Unikodzie Yy z ogonkiem: Y̨ y̨ Czasem diaerezą zaznacza się tzw. nieme samogłoski, występujące zazwyczaj w zapożyczeniach jako samogłoski epentetyczne: * Ë ë ɘ̥}} * Ö ö ɜ̥}} Dawna łacinka Dawniej zapisywano litery: * a'', ''e, i'', ''o, u'', ''y - jako: e'', ''é, i'', ''a, o'', ''u; * ą'', ''ę, į'', ''ǫ, ų'', ''ỹ - jako: ey, éy, iy, ay, oy, uy; * ś'', ''s - jako s'', ''sy; * r'' przed spółgłoskami i na końcu wyrazów (r wygłosowe) - jako ''ry. Ponadto nie zapisywano zwarcia krtaniowego. Intrapunkcja Dla lepszej czytelności dopełnienie, orzecznik, łącznik i podmiot tworzące jedno słowo oddziela się myślnikiem. Na początku wyrazu oraz po myślniku nie pisze się zwarcia krtaniowego. Poza pracami naukowymi, dokumentami urzędowymi i materiałami do nauki, zazwyczaj nie zaznacza się także zwarcia krtaniowego między samogłoskami, a także po spółgłoskach wygłosowych (poza r'' sprawiającym dwuznaczności). Zdania W języku ęmuckim występuje polisynteza: niektóre części zdania łączą się z orzeczeniem dając jedno słowo. W przypadku podmiotu jest to opcjonalne i może wystąpić tylko, jeśli nie ma przydawek. Struktura * podmiot bez polisyntezy * określenia osobowe * polisynteza ** przydawka w dopełnieniu ** dopełnienie ** orzecznik ** łącznik ** podmiot z polisyntezą * określenia nieosobowe Pogardę oznacza wymienienie osoby (w przypadku poimkowym) na końcu zdania (jako określenie nieosobowe), a nie przed słowem polisyntezy (jako określenie osobowe). W dokumentach oficjalnych używa się tego tylko wobec Nąmipów, nie występuje to w stosunku do innych ras ani narodów. Składnia Można powiedzieć, że w języku ęmuckim występuje składnia OVS lub SOV (pod warunkiem, że podmiot nie uległ polisyntezie). Pytania Pytania ogólne tworzy się przez intonację, nie ma inwersji ani specjalnych partykuł. Dla emfazy można na końcu dodać ''ker? (czyż nie) lub sar? (czy tak?). Przeczenia Przy przeczeniu najczęściej stosuje się sufiks kiś-'' przy orzeczniku. W przypadku zaimków nie występuje podwjna negacja, a formy zaprzeczone zaimków nie są używane. Czasowniki W języku ęmuckim czasownik składa się z orzecznika i końcówki (nazywanej czasami łącznikiem czasownikowym). Wszystkie czasowniki są tworzone od imion gramatycznych (np. rzeczowników, przymiotników lub imiesłowów) odmienionych przez przypadek ''orzecznikownik. Orzecznik może także zawierać informację o honoryfikacji. Końcówkę w piśmie odgranicza się od reszty czasownika dywizem. Buduję się ją z cząstek łączonych aglutynacyjnie według określonych zasad i noszących informację gramatyczną, np. tofmeśterak - tof (czas nieprzeszły) + meś (1. os. l. poj.) + te (czas przyszły) + rak (czynność nagła). Tryby Czasowniki mogą przyjąć jeden z trzech trybów, trzech stron (p. [[#Imiesłowy|sekcja imiesłowy]]), trzech osób w dwóch liczbach, dziesięciu czasów. Po dołączeniu prefiksu ''-il/ir'' do orzecznika przyjmują optatyw. Forma bezosobowa jest równa trzeciej osobie l. poj., która nie posiada afiksu osoby. Tryb oznajmujący Możliwe do konstrukcji czasy: :kursywą oznaczono czasy używane rzadko lub nieobecne w mowie potocznej :(P - afiks osobowy - p. [[#Zaimki|sekcja zaimki]]) * czas ogólny (raf+P) * czas przeszły ciągły (myf+P) * czas przeszły punktowy (myf+P+''rak'') * czas zaprzeszły (myf+P+''myp'') * czas przyszły w przeszłości (myf+P+''te'') * czas przyszły w przeszłości punktowy (myf+P+''terak'') * czas teraźniejszy ciągły (tof+P) * czas teraźniejszy punktowy (tof+P+''rak'') * czas przyszły ciągły (tof+P+''te'') * czas przyszły punktowy (tof+P+''terak'') Tryb rozkazujący * 1. i 2. os. l. poj. i mn. - P * 3. os. l. poj. - te * 3. os. l. mn. - P+''te'' Tryb warunkowy *czas współczesny - gaf+P *czas uprzedni - myf+P+''gap'' Czasowniki konstrukcyjne być Polskiemu czasownikowi być odpowiadają w języku ęmuckim dwie konstrukcje: #w znaczeniu istnieć, znajdować się, '' ''być gdzieś - czasownik ę-śi''staroęm. ''ɛ ə̃xi, średnioęm. ɛ̃çi #w znaczeniu być kimś, być jakimś - konstrukcja orzecznika z łącznikiem mieć W języku ęmuckim nie ma czasownika mieć. Zamiast niego używa się konstrukcji czasownika ę-śi i posiadacza w posesywie. Czasowniki modalne ;móc #w znaczeniu mieć prawo, można, wolno, gdzie użycie wynika z pozwolenia - czasownik mų-śi #w znaczeniu potrafić, zdołać, gdzie użycie wynika z własnych możliwości - czasownik sośtą-śi ;musieć #w znaczeniu mieć obowiązek, trzeba, gdzie użycie wynika z nakazu, przymusu - czasownik darą-śi #w znaczeniu mieć potrzebę, gdzie użycie wynika z naturalnej potrzeby - czasownik tahtą-śi Ponadto w przypadku każdego z tych czasowników modalnych, czasownik-argument znajduje się przed nim jako odsłownik (tworzony od imiesłowu końcówką ''-boś'') w dopełniaczu i jest polisyntetyzowany jako dopełnienie. Imiesłowy Strona czynna * podmiot wykonuje pewną czynność * podmiot czynnie działa na samego siebie (strona zwrotna), wówczas nie podaje się dopełnienia bliższego * podmioty wzajemnie na siebie działają (strona wzajemna), wówczas jako dopełnienie bliższe dodaje się odpowiedni zaimek osobowy * podmiot wykonując czynność powoduje ją u innej osoby, podanej w dopełnieniu dalszym (kauzatyw) Strona sprawcza * podmiot wykonując czynność powoduje ją u nieznanej osoby, nie podaje się dopełnienia dalszego adresata * podmiot powoduje działanie, samemu go nie wykonując Strona bierna * na podmiocie jest wykonywana czynność * podmiot strony zwrotnej nie jest głównym sprawcą czynności (strona zwrotna) * sprawca stanu podmiotu jest nieznany (antykozatyw) Deklinacja W języku ęmuckim występuje 19 przypadków. Pierwsze cztery są fleksyjne, pozostałe natomiast - aglutynacyjne, tworzone przez przyklejanie poimków do przypadku czwartego i służące głównie do określania relacji czasowych i przestrzennych. Istnieją nieliczne słowa zakończone w mianowniku na samogłoskę ustną bądź nosową. Są one odmieniane wg I deklinacji. Przykład odmiany Zaimki Przymiotniki Przymiotniki mają najczęściej końcówkę -myt i odmieniają się jak zwykłe imiona. Dopełniacz Przymiotnik charakteryzuje się dwoma dopełniaczami: * współrzędny (końcówka ''-me''Dołączane do mianownika lub zamieniane z ''-myt'') - jeśli pełni funkcję przydawki dopełniaczowej dla wyrazu podstawowego; * podrzędny (koncówka dopełniacza) - jeśli pełni funkcję przydawki innego dopełnienia (lub przydawki dopełniaczowej) albo dopełnienia. Stopniowanie Przymiotnik może mieć jeden z czterech stopni: * równy (forma podstawowa); * wyższy ((c)u -aj; -ej; manaj) - rzadko używana forma oznaczająca większe natężenie cechy niż w st. równym. Zazwyczaj spotyka się ją przy porównaniach 2-3 osób/rzeczy. * zawyższy ((c)u -azaj; -aj; -(z)ej; nazaj) - forma oznaczająca wyższe natężenie cechy niż w st. równym i wyższym, ale niższe niż w najwyższym. Stosuje się ją przy porównaniach 4 i więcej osób/rzeczy. * najwyższy (n -it; ~midit; nit) - stopień najwyższego natężenia cechy wśród wszystkich osób/rzeczy. Konstrykcje porównawcze: * stopnia równego - przymiotnik + rzeczownik w instruktywie * stopnia wyższego - przymiotnik + rzeczownik w ablatywie * stopnia zawyższego - przymiotnik + partykuła tą + rzeczownik w ablatywie * stopnia najwyższego - przymiotnik + rzeczownik w adessywie Słowotwórstwo Honoryfikacja Spośród różnych rodzajów zdrobnień i zgrubień na uwagę zasługują afiksy posiadające nacechowanie emocjonalne. Przyłączone do orzecznika mogą wyrażać honoryfikatywność. Liczby Liczebniki główne: # keh # guh # kekuh # ryh # mikan # śoh # keśoh # veh # keveh # mah # kemah # majguh # kemajguh # majryh # kemajryh # majśoh # kemajśoh # majveh # kemajveh # gųmah # gųmah keh # gųmah guh # gųmah kekuh # gųmah ryh # mikmikan :itd. Dla liczb 2-4, 6-20, 30, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, liczebniki porządkowe tworzy się zastępując ''-h'' przez ''-tot'', a przedrostek zwielokrotniający przez ''-w̃'' (ogonek lub tylda na piśmie). Wielokrotności dziesiątki i setki tworzy się za pomocą przedrostków zwielokrotniających, a wielokrotności dziesiątek tysięcy, milionów i większych - opisowo. Liczebniki nieregularne Liczby 5, 25, 100 (dawniej 125) i 10 000 (dawniej 3125) są pozostałością po systemie piątkowym. Przykłady thumb|right|200px *''Ral'ęmyt syr'atkan'' **ɾælʔew̃mɯt sɯɹʔætkæn}} ** **Рѣлъеўмыт сыръѣткѣн ** **''Język ęmucki'' ---- *''Ę-śi, onvi kiś'ę-śi; sa'it somatbojśę-raf.'' **ew̃ɕi ʌɱvi kiɕʔew̃ɕi sæʔit ˈsʌmædbʌjɕew̃ˌɾæf}} **Еўші, анві кішъеўші; сѣіт самѣтбайшеўрѣф. ** **''Być, albo nie być; oto jest pytanie.'' ---- *''Repnatboś-sormejtę-myfmeśrak.'' **ɾepnætbʌɕ sʌɹmejtew̃ mɯɸmeɕɾæk}} **Репнѣтбаш сармейте мыфмешрѣк. ** **''Przegrałem grę.'' ---- *''Damok etboś-mų-tofte solmazivek.'' **dæmʌk ˌʔedbʌɕˈmow̃ˌtʌfte sʌlmæʑivek}} **Дамок етбашмоўтафте салмѣживек **''Jutro może padać.'' ---- *''Ave, Kajsar. Nǫsut sardatbośizuśtik du-dajreśkę-tof'it.'' **æve kæjsær nʌw̃sot sæɹdædbʌɕiʑoɕtik doˈdæjɾeɕkew̃ˌtʌfʔit}} **Ѣве, кѣйсѣр. Наўсот сѣрдѣтбажоштик додѣйрешкеўтафъит. **''Awe, Cezarze! Idący na śmierć pozdrawiają cię.'' ---- *''Venką-raf-a-nihboś, vą tarmaktozuś ę-raf-a-dolśanboś gon-ziltovohtik kon'ito salto'uh.'' **ˈvenkæw̰ˌɾæfʔæniɦbʌɕ væw̃ tæɹmættʌʑoɕ ˈew̃ɾæfʔædʌlɕænbʌɕ gʌnʑiltʌvʌhtik kʌnʔitʌ sæltʌʔoh}} **''Życie jest drogie, ale cena obejmuje podróż dookoła Słońca każdego roku.'' W innych językach Przypisy Zobacz też * pismo ęmuckie * pismo ęmuckie nowoczesne * słownik języka ęmuckiego * Przypadki w języku ęmuckim Kategoria:Język ęmucki Ęmucki